clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
The Fair 2012
|image = File:The fair 2010 logo.png |imagesize = 145px |membersonly = No |when = September 20 - October 2, 2012 |freeitems = None |wherehappening = Club Penguin Island |mascots = Rookie }} The Fair 2012 is an upcoming party in Club Penguin. It will be taking place in September 2012, and it will be the sixth Fair in Club Penguin. Unlike past fairs Rockhopper will not be visiting this year, because he attended the Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit. It was confirmed in The Club Penguin Times. Billybob confirmed this party and said you will be able to save tickets even when you log off. The Club Penguin Times and the Twitter account confirmed that too Rookie will come to the party. Prizes Non-Member *Paddle Ball *Pink Cotton Candy *Balloon Flower Hat Member *Candy Apple Trivia *Unlike the other fairs, this year the Great Puffle Circus will be for open for all Penguins. *Some penguins think a new puffle will come out during The Fair, for the Great Puffle Circus. *Rookie will be coming according to the Club Penguin Times, the Club Penguin Magazine and their Twitter account. *Some penguins think Arctic White will come out in one of the prize booths, possibly with the Mime Costume. *A blue version of The Trapeze Artist might come out since there is one on the log-in and log-off screen. *It was rumoured that PH would visit the Fair, but Polo Field has confirmed she will not come. *Rookie will make his 4th appearance on the island. *Rookie is waddling around the island during the construction, just like the Penguin Band waddled around during the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam construction. *Polo Field said there will be no Club Penguin Fair 2012 sneak peek video. *There is a glitch where you can get the candy apple for free when the party began. Gallery Sneak Peeks UpcomingEvents823.png|A sneak peek in the The Club Penguin Times Issue #357. RookieSeptember.png|The Club Penguin Times confirming Rookie is coming to The Fair 2012. sneakpeak22.png|A sneak peek of The Fair 2012 from the The Club Penguin Times Issue #358. CPRookieNewsTweet.png|''Club Penguin's'' tweet about Rookie attending. Undefinedperm.png|The Mask & Bandana which will possibly be a prize for The Fair 2012, as you can see there are some balloons in the background. LogInScreenFairPreAwareness clown wig.png|A sneak peek of the Blue and Green Clown Wig. TheFairTwitter.png|Club Penguin confirming that you can save your tickets during The Fair 2012. |http://prntscr.com/fsti8 The Club Penguin Times confirming that Rookie will be waddling around during the construction of The Fair 2012. Fair Advert.jpg|An advertisement for The Fair 2012. no sneak peek fair 2012.PNG|There will be no Club Penguin The Fair 2012 sneak peek video. The Party Fair 2012 Snow Forts.png|The Snow Forts Fair 2012 Town.png|The Town Fair 2012 Forest.png|The Forest Fair 2012 Party3.png|The Great Puffle Circus Fair 2012 Party2.png|The Great Puffle Circus Entrance Fair 2012 Party1.png|The Bonus Games Room Prize Booth prize.png prize2.png Advertisements FairAirTCPT359P1.png|News about The Fair in The Club Penguin Times Issue #359. FairAirTCPT359P2.png|Part two of The Fair is in the Air. TCPT359UE.png|News about The Fair in The Club Penguin Times Issue #359. FairCountdownTCPT360.png|News about The Fair in The Club Penguin Times Issue #360. FairCountdownTCPT360P2.png|Part 2 of Countdown to the Fair. Fair2012Upcoming.png|More news about The Fair in The Club Penguin Times Issue #360. Construction TheFairBeach.png|The Beach Rookie Spotted Rookie 4.png|Rookie seen at the Ski Hill during construction. Rookie spotted construction.png|Rookie seen at the Snow Forts during construction. rookie 5.PNG|Rookie seen at the Town during construction. DittoRookie1.png|Rookie spotted during construction. File:RookieFairCon23.png|Rookie spotted during construction. File:RookieFairCon234.png|Rookie spotted during construction. File:Screenshot_126.png|Rookie spotted during construction. File:Screenshot_128.png|Rookie spotted during construction. File:RookieFairFoundBeachCon.png|Rookie spotted during construction. rookiespotted.JPG|Rookie spotted during construction. Sxs.png|Rookie Spotted In construction Rookıe.png|Rookie Spotted In construction File:Screenshot_135.png|Rookie spotted during construction. File:Rookiefairconbeachbox.png|Rookie spotted during construction. File:Rookiefairconpizzap.png|Rookie spotted during construction. File:Screenshot_145.png|Rookie spotted during construction. Rookie Spanish Avalanche 20120919.png|Rookie spotted at the Spanish server Avalanche rookiefariconst1.png|Rookie spotted during the party construction rookiefariconst2.png|Rookie playing Rookie says Home screens Fair2012LogIn.png|A homepage for the Fair. Log on screens Screenshot_1684.png Logoff screens FallFair12LogOutS.png|A Logoff Screen about the party. SWFs Login screen *The Fair 2012 Starts September 20 Construction *Beach Party * See Also *Fall Fair 2007 *Fall Fair 2008 *The Fair 2009 *The Fair 2010 *The Fair 2011 Category:The Fair 2012 Category:2012 Category:Parties of 2012